


開學日

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics), lil' league
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 小小聯盟超蝙的第一次相遇這篇是"World's Finest 2017年3月10日紀念日特別活動" 的應梗作品~





	

開學日，幾乎是所有孩子又愛又恨的一天，尤其對將成為一年級新生的布魯斯來說更是比早晨準時起床或者沒有小甜餅還令人痛苦。

忙於生意的偉恩夫妻一如既往在離家萬里的歐洲開著各種會議，小布魯斯只能由管家阿福開著自家豪華轎車接送上下學。布魯斯並不在乎獨自一人適應新的環境，反正身為恐懼與黑暗的化身蝙蝠俠也不需要朋友。

唯一令小男孩不滿的大概是他最最喜歡的那件蝙蝠衣因為昨天和艾斯玩得太瘋跌進泥巴坑裡而徹底報銷，逼的布魯斯只能穿上他第二喜歡，這件灰藍配色的制服。老實說，布魯斯一直覺得藍色會讓自己的屁股顯得很大。

 

不過這鬱悶的心情很快隨著布魯斯看到另一位穿著紅色內褲的男孩煙消雲散。天啊，這傢伙簡直沒有任何時尚感可言。看看那身紅藍搭配的制服，還有胸前鬼知道代表什麼意思的S標誌(傻子(silly)嗎 ? )。看到那傢伙愉悅地朝自己打招呼，布魯斯選擇無視。

"嗨，我是克拉克。你也是一年級新生嗎 ? 這樣我們可能會是同班同學呢~對了，我很喜歡你的披風喔，藍灰的配色很好看。"

"布魯斯。" 

看來這傢伙並不是色盲。布魯斯很樂意給新認識的小夥伴上些生活美學的指導課程，看在他稱讚了自己披風的份上。

"什麼 ? "

"我說，我的名字是布魯斯。以及這間學校每個年級只有一班，我們有百分百的機率是同班同學。" 好吧，這下布魯斯可以肯定對方胸膛的標誌的確就是他所想的意思。

"那真是太好的布魯斯~"

布魯斯很努力試著不要扶額。

 

也許身旁有個開朗的小夥子不是什麼壞事。托克拉克的福，布魯斯摸清班上每個同學的興趣與嗜好，包括對食物有無比熱情的巴里，老是與自己不對盤的哈爾，美麗又大方的黛安娜以及瘋狂著迷於小馬的卡倫(說真的，小馬 ? )。

好吧，至少克拉克還懂得欣賞披風與內褲外穿的必要，沒有了這兩項，哪能稱為真正的英雄呢 ? 

而且正義感爆棚的男孩還在哈爾戲稱兩人為披風控二人組時讓英勇無畏綠燈俠體驗了一把恐懼的滋味。雖然兩人事後因為捉弄同學被斯沃爾茲先生罰站，但不得不說，找到能與自己一起玩扮演蜘蛛人遊戲的朋友總是令人十分愉悅，而罰站的牆角恰好讓蜘蛛人可以大展身手。

 

開學第一天很快就在打打鬧鬧中渡過，布魯斯已經開始期待之後的學期。得知肯特家剛好與偉恩莊園同方向後，布魯斯打發阿福先開車回去，自己則與克拉克一同步行回家。

"克拉克。"

"怎麼了 ? "

"你是真的覺得藍灰配色很好看 ? "

"當然啦，儘管藍色讓你的屁股顯得略大，但只要是布魯斯穿的我都覺得相當好看呢。布魯斯 ? 等等我啊別走那麼快 ! "

超人追上前方怒氣沖沖的灰色身影，從腋下一把抱起對方，緩緩飄了起來，不讓蝙蝠俠有機會逃走。

"! ! 放開我 ! 放我下來 ! " 男孩短短的四肢在空氣中飛舞，在路人看來顯得相當可愛。

"對不起嘛布魯斯，我請你吃我媽做的蘋果派當作賠罪好不好 ? " 克拉克在確定對方不會逃走之後才將布魯斯放下，並用藍的出奇的狗狗眼望向蝙蝠俠。

"好吧，看在蘋果派的份上，我原諒你。"

 

布魯斯並不知道，往後的幾十年裡，這穿著傻逼配色制服的男孩將會與自己並稱World's Finest，世界最佳拍檔，超人與蝙蝠俠。而今天，正是他們初遇的第一天。

 

END


End file.
